Breakdown
Breakdown is a Decepticon serving under Megatron. Biography :Voice actor: Crispin Freeman (English), Despite a level of skill to match any Decepticon warrior's, Breakdown is almost crippled by a persistent paranoia, especially when he is in crowds. He is much happier working alone, away from the eyes he is sure are watching him at every moment. That said, he is quick to come at Megatron's call, as his fear of his powerful leader may be the only thing outreaching his agoraphobic tendencies. War for Cybertron Xbox 360/PS3/PC Breakdown joined Megatron and Soundwave in the invasion of Iacon, attacking the Stellar Galleries behind the Autobot's front lines in order to acquire the Omega Key. When it turned out Zeta Prime had moved it, Megatron lead them on a run-and-gun mission through the city to the Iacon Vaults itself. Breakdown seemed most comfortable during their time in the train tunnels, even challenging Soundwave to a race. However, when Megatron told him in a paternalistic voice to "try not to get crushed by the trains", Breakdown was confused, wondering aloud if his leader had made a joke. After utilizing Dark Energon bombers to blast their way into the Vaults, the squad came up against Zeta Prime himself. He was utilizing a vast machine that rendered him unassailable, allowed him to control portions of the ceiling so they dropped to crush anyone in the room, and generated an arbitrary number of energon clones bearing his likeness that battled savagely in melee combat. Soundwave's interest in the clones caused Breakdown to deride him as a total nerdlinger, but he didn't have any words of mockery when Soundwave discerned the machine's weakness: a core that rapidly overheated and so had to open up to cool off. Even in defeat, however, Zeta Prime had put one over on the Decepticons, as they took from him not the Omega Key, but the device that activated it. And the Key was cranky about being woken up from its nap. Though he had shot another soldier for daring to contradict him verbally, Megatron probably realized Breakdown's last-ditch maneuver to avoid crashing into Omega Supreme against Megatron's orders had saved all their lives, and so did not summarily execute him. Nor was Breakdown shot for his constant whining during the team's cat-and-mouse chase with Omega Supreme through the upper spires of Iacon towards a platform studded with some anti-air guns, which would hopefully give them a chance to fight back against the robot of unusual size. They managed to crack open Omega's armor with the emplacements, causing him to crash, but the behemoth remained on his feet—literally, as he transformed to robot mode to continue the fight. Breakdown continually expressed amazement and frustration at the seeming unstoppability of Omega Supreme, but Megatron's confidence was proven justified, as they sabotaged the means by which the giant had been repairing himself, apparently bringing him down. Seemingly unable to believe it despite having participated in the fight, Breakdown could only note, "Uh...all hail Megatron!" Yet even then, Omega Supreme was not defeated, badly damaged though he was. At that point, however, he was unable to continue repairing himself and his armor was badly damaged, allowing concentrated fire to finally overwhelm him. Breakdown remained at Megatron's side as he tamed Omega Supreme, gaining access to Cybertron's core and infecting it with Dark Energon. DS Version When Megatron and his Decepticons destroyed a dam they had been using, Breakdown confronted them. Breakdown declared if Megatron could prove to be tougher than he was, then he'd join the Decepticons. Breakdown was eventually defeated, and, true to his word, he joined the Decepticons. Abilities and Weapons Breakdown carries a Scatter Blaster and has the abilites Dash and Shockwave. He is a Scout Chassis. Category:Decepticon Category:Scout